La déchéance des songes
by Zoops
Summary: Tu t'accroches à ta bouteille comme à tes souvenirs. Tu ne te souviens pas comment ni pourquoi, mais d'un instant à l'autre, tu as un flingue dans la main. Tu es pratiquement certain de ne pas avoir de flingue chez toi. Tu jette un coup d'œil à droite, et IL est toujours là. Comme si rien n'avait changé, ses pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse un verre de whisky à la main.


_**« Tu t'accroches à ta bouteille comme à tes souvenirs. […] Tu ne te souviens pas comment ni pourquoi, mais d'un instant à l'autre, tu as un flingue dans la main. Tu es pratiquement certain de ne pas avoir de flingue chez toi, et pourtant, c'est là, poids dans ta main. Il jette un coup d'œil à droite, et IL est toujours là. Comme si rien n'avait changé, ses pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse, un verre de whisky à la main et ce stupide sourire arrogant pendu a ses lèvres. »**_

LA DECHEANCE DES SONGES

Le regard vissé sur l'alcool aux couleurs miroitantes au fond de ton verre, tu laisses tes pensées vagabonder. Tu ne l'as pas fait depuis longtemps… Juste ne penser à rien. C'est trop risqué, parce que tu sais qu'automatiquement, ton esprit malsain se tournera vers ses souvenirs. Et ça, ça te fait peur, plus que tout, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Se souvenir. C'est ce qui fait le plus mal. Se souvenir des rires et des sourires, des farces et des bons moments et, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, ton esprit déloyal superpose à ces belles images des souvenirs du corps de James sur le carrelage de la cuisine, ses lunettes brisées à ses côtés ou du cadavre de Lily, ses longs cheveux roux formant une auréole macabre autour de son beau visage pâle. C'est là qu'elle arrive, la douleur, celle qui te tient compagnie depuis, qui revient à chaque fois, vicieuse et fourbe.

Tu peux secouer la tête pour enlever ces pensées morbides de ton esprit Sirius, tu sais bien qu'elles reviendront. Tu jettes un regard distrait autour de lui. Le pub est vide, à ton exception et d'une vielle femme à moitié endormie sur sa table. Tu soupire et tu vide ton verre d'un trait avant de sortir.

C'est une belle nuit, les étoiles sont claires et brillantes dans le ciel. T'as toujours aimé les étoiles, déjà gosse tu passais tes nuits dehors, allongé sur l'herbe fraîche, parfois avec Regulus, parfois seul, ton corps et tes pensées offerts à l'immensité de l'au-delà. Mais ce temps là est passé, la ville est endormie, comme assommée par un manteau de poudre blanche et un vent d'éther, les rues sont désertes, et chaque pas fait craquer la neige sous tes pieds. Tu redresses ton col et resserres ton long manteau autour de toi avant de t'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la ville en neige.

A peine arrivé dans ton appartement miteux, tu lance ton manteau sur le meuble le plus proche et attrape une bouteille de whisky avant de t'affaler dans le vieux fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée. C'est ça ta vie maintenant Sirius. Passer tes journées dans des bars paumés, à te bourrer la gueule tout seul, et finir la nuit devant le feu à pleurer et à ignorer les fantômes qui te hantent.

Tu ne veux même pas regarder autour de toi, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas voir. Ca fait un mois maintenant, un mois qu'ils sont mort et trois semaines que tu les vois. La première fois, c'était James. Le même qu'avant, son agaçant petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, ses cheveux en batailles et ses lunettes de travers. C'était James. C'était ton meilleur ami, ton frère, assis sur ton canapé, sur le tabouret d'à côté au bar, marchant avec toi dans les rues. Comme si il n'était pas _mort._

Quelques jours après, c'est Lily qui était là. C'était presque plus dur de la voir elle, parce que James, tu l'ignorais, il soupirait et marmonnait dans son coin, mais Lily, elle te parlait. Les premiers jours, elle parlait comme avant, des mots gentils, doux et inquiets que les femmes seules savent prononcer, puis comme tu ne répondais pas, elle s'est énervée. Elle t'a insulté, elle t'a jugé, elle t'a tout reproché. Et puis un jour, ils étaient là tout les deux, regards pleins de dégout, de déception. Depuis, c'était ça. Elle criait, tout le temps, il te suivait partout, dans tous tes mouvements. Et puis parfois, il y avait des moments de calme, comme ce soir. Ils étaient là, bien sur, mais ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne te fixaient pas.

Les gens parlent. Ils disent que tu es devenu fou, de douleur sûrement. Tu sais qu'ils ont raison Sirius, tu sais que tu es fou. Tu le sais et ça te tue, parce que c'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu éviter. Cette folie qui venait de ta famille, cette folie noire que tu as renié en même temps que tes origines et tes parents, ce n'était pas elle qui te tuerait. C'est ironique, vraiment. Pour lui échapper tu t'es jeté dans les bras de l'autre. L'autre c'est celle de tous les survivants, c'est celle de voir les gens qu'on aime mourir et de ne pas savoir vivre sans eux. C'est un peu la tienne ça, Sirius. Tu la voulais tellement ton indépendance, et te voilà à moitié mort de douleur parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans tes amis.

Tu es fou Sirius. Tu es malade, mais pas quelque chose qui se soigne. C'est trop profond, c'est trop personnel. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais. Ce n'est plus une bouteille dans ta main, c'est une arme. Tu ne les regarde toujours pas, mais tu sais qu'ils se sont rapprochés, tu sens leurs regards sur toi. Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne comprends pas comment tu en est arrivé là, avec des fantômes d'amis, à un pas du suicide. Mais qu'est ce que tu y peux ? T'es pas assez fort tout seul Sirius, t'es déjà à moitié mort. Le vrai courage, c'est de savoir abandonner après tout.

Tu lèves les yeux de l'arme dans tes mains, et autour de toi, il y a le monde. Lily, Bella, Dumbledore, Regulus, Peter, ta mère, Rogue, Marlene, Amos, Malfoy, Rémus. Des vivants, des morts, ton esprit ne fait même plus semblant d'être logique. Tu rigoles, un peu. Le canon est posé contre ta tempe. Tu vois James, et tu le salue d'un petit revers du pistolet. Ton doigt se pose lentement sur la gâchette. Un gloussement nerveux secoue tes épaules une dernière fois, et tu la pousse.


End file.
